


The cake

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Post episode02, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: A shot. A strange paper box left on Langa's desk.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 63





	The cake

**Author's Note:**

> Please read it after watching the episode 2 of SK8

Reki came to school in the morning and found a four-square portable paper box on Langa's desk, tied with a red ribbon and stickers of small flowers and animals.

It just looked like ......

He scanned around, searching for Langa's figure, and found that Langa was talking to a girl in the neighboring class at the back door of the classroom, the distance was too far to hear what they were saying, however, judging from the two of them talking and laughing, the atmosphere between them was very good.

"So lonely~"

"So sad ~"

"Skateboard partner was taken away by a girl."

"Obviously a skateboarding rookie but more popular than me, damn it."

"No, don't do my dubbing without permission, okay?" Reki turned around to disperse his friends who were teasing him. At that moment, Langa already ended the conversation and came this way as if nothing had happened.

"Langa ......"

"Hmm?"

He wanted to ask Langa what was going on with the box, if it was from the girl just now, and if he was already dating the other person. But the moment he opened his mouth how it felt wrong, this kind of thing Langa had no need to report to him, right. Even I slept with my unfinished skateboard every night, and dream of doing a backflip while skating down the half-arc.

But recently, he occasionally dreamed about Langa. One second Langa was falling over, and the next second skating into the sunset, disappearing at the end of the horizon, and he could't catch up behind him ......

It would be nice if Langa didn't cut back on his skateboarding practice because he was in love. Reki thought sadly.

After school, Langa carried a cardboard box with his right hand and protected it with his left hand, while the skateboard made by Reki left in the classroom. Reki matched his speed, stepping on the skateboard one after another.

Walking to the divergent intersection, Reki pointed straight ahead and said, "See you tomorrow, Langa."

"I'm going to your house."

"For what?"

"I asked the girl in the cooking club for advice on how to make a cake, and I made it for your younger sister." Langa said, pointing to the paper box that Reki had been struggling with all day.

What the fuck, so that's what happened. Reki laughed relaxly, "Langa, why didn't you say so earlier."

"Say what?"

"Nothing!"

"But it's done ugly, please don't expect too much."

"You don't have to be so kind to them."

End


End file.
